


Dinner

by Dark_Earl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Mummy Newt, vampire!Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: “Mummy will feed you…” He whispered, when the sharp fangs bit into his neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ужин (Dinner)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253037) by Dark Earl. 



> The original work was written in Russian, then it was translated by myself and beta'ed by [@icewolf27](http://icewolf27.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The work was inspired by this post: [Mummy will feed you](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com/post/155082760232/dont-worry-mummy-will-feed-you-by-deaserkan).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :3
> 
> Me on tumblr: [@elenarinya](http://elenarinya.tumblr.com/).
> 
> UPD: Now available in Chineese here <http://www.mtslash.org/thread-221145-1-1.html>. Thanks to [treejackfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/treejackfrost/pseuds/treejackfrost) :3

The office was dark, the only source of light was a table lamp that bathed a small part of the room in a cozy evening light. The light certainly doesn't reach the office door, but Graves don't need it to see — now the door would open and Newt would be there.

Newt breathes rapidly — he ran, he was late. He closed the door firmly and locked it, he threw a guilty look at the big clock near the wall — he knew that Graves would see the movement and his guilty look, he knew that Graves could feel how fast his heart was beating after running, taste the sweet flavour which - Newt knew — drove him crazy.

Nonetheless he said aloud: “I’m sorry, I’m late”.

In other situations he might have tried to justify himself, but not here and not now. Newt placed his suitcase on the floor and took off his coat and hanged it on a hanger by the door. Having done that he took a step forward, stepping into the circle of light from the table lamp — now Graves could see the sparkle in his eyes, and Newt could see him tense.

Newt knows. He knows everything.

“Come here” said Graves quietly and pulls his chair back from the desk, clearly hinting that Newt should sit on his lap.

Newt retorted firmly.

“No, Percival. We have an agreement”.

“It was worth a shot”. Graves throws his hands up with a smile and rose from his seat.

Slowly he made his way around the table and walked over to Newt, but not too close — he stops two steps away. He likes the process to be slow, Scamander knew that as well. He caught his breath, his pulse became moderate, his breath - even.

Graves took a step — Newt gave him a sharp look — but the auror only stepped to the side, without approaching, walking around Newt. It's a little scary. A little bit.

“You're late, Newt” said Graves a little impatiently. His voice was deep and husky. Newt nodded.

“Sorry. Don't worry, I made sure to come, I couldn't just leave you…”

He closed his eyes, almost languidly, looked down, his fluffy eyelashes fluttering. He loosens his bow tie — that's the signal.

Slowly Graves moved closer.

Newt was already removing his jacket, when a strong hand stopped him.

“I want to do it myself” whispered Graves. He pulled off Newt’s jacket, hands stroking Newt’s shoulders.

“I thought you were hungry…”

“Extremely. But I want to do it myself…”

Newt smiled shyly.

It's still a little hard to understand the nature of vampires, but he is close to solving this mystery.

They are close to each other. Newt’s jacket falls to the floor with a light rustle. Graves caresses his hands from Newt's wrists to his shoulders, puts his hands on his chest and undoes the buttons of his vest. He is only in white shirt himself — it's all very intimate.

In fact, _dinner_ is always intimate.

The vest falls next to the jacket.

Newt placed his hands on Percival’s chest, not pushing — encouraging. He felt Graves breathing in his ear, hot air warming the skin. Newt was shaking, but not from fear.

“Come on, Percival…” whispered Newt, as Graves unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, his fingers touching the smooth neck and collarbone. Graves' fingers left a pleasant burning sensation. Newt braced himself when Graves moved his hands from Newt's waist to his neck and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling, causing his head to tilt back. Newt obeyed and placed his arms around Graves' neck — hot lips touched his own.

“Mummy will feed you…” He whispered, when the sharp fangs bit into his neck.

Newt took care of all his beasts.

It only hurt for a few seconds, and then the pain evaporated, as if it didn’t exist at all. Instead of pain there this feeling of euphoria covering Newt. In these moments, he is entirely at Graves' mercy.

He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar ease. He was breathing raggedly, because along with the euphoria comes arousal. Vampire venom combines the properties of a strong aphrodisiac and analgesic at the same time — a natural mechanism so the victim doesn’t try to escape. During their first meetings Newt had placed a special timer which after a certain amount of time would scatter silver dust on Graves’ hands — Percival would have to step back. Over time, he developed a reflex, and he began to pull away on his own, seat Newt on the couch, give him time to rest, and then give him tea, because Newt liked tea.

Newt appreciated that very much. In fact you needed an unwavering confidence to voluntarily subject your neck to sharp fangs and not have a backup plan in case something goes wrong.

But Newt trusted him.

He moaned softly, pressed his body to Percival’s warm body. Graves hugged Newt tightly, so tight that it was hard to breathe — which was nice. Newt was turned on. He knew that it was the effect of the venom, but he can’t do anything. At the moment he was absolutely incapable of thinking, he was entirely dependent on the man who kept him in his tenacious embrace drinking his blood. But Percival depends on him, too.

Newt rubs his body against Percival’s, and suddenly Graves sinks his fangs deeper — Newt gave an excited yet strangled moan and bit his lower lip. His head was spinning, his knees were weak. His hands weakened and slid down from strong shoulders.

Graves pulled away sharply before Newt would have lost consciousness.

Percival licked wetly at the drops of blood from Newt's neck, hot breath burning sensitive skin. He picked up the wizard in his arms and placed him on the leather sofa. Newt breathed heavily, he was too weak, but still conscious.

Graves sat on the edge of the sofa and licked his lips, his fangs gleaming in the dim light.

Newt squinted, displeased, and shook his head.

“Bad boy” he whispered breathlessly — he was still aroused.

“I'm sorry”. Graves looked down guiltily. “You are too sweet…”

His eyes glittered dangerously, but Newt wasn't afraid. Almost.

“Come here”. He moved up and patted the space next to him. Percival obediently laid down next to him, and Newt snuggled closer to him and settled comfortably on his chest.

“You dare” he said and closed his eyes sleepily. He felt Percival hugs him and kiss the top of his head.

You would have to be completely insane to fall asleep like this in a vampire's embrace.

Perhaps Newt was insane.

But only a little.


End file.
